A Part of Me
by llwild1992
Summary: Kysouke Haruno must overcome his mothers death, and find the truth about her relationship with his father. Little does he know, lies are weved around him, to keep Uchiha Sasuke away from his son. What would happen if father and son finaly meet? SasuSaku!
1. Chapter 1

**Description:** Living alone with his mother young boy wonders about her original home. As they are returning, he gets ripped away from her, & left alone. Can her overcome her death? By chance he comes upon two shinobi and his adventure begins there.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, but I do own all my OCs that appears in this Fan Fiction.

By: llwild1992 (2007)

* * *

Apart Of Me

Chapter one

"Kyosuke, time to walk up sweetie." a warm voice ushered the young boy out of sleeps hold. As he opened his green emerald eyes, he came face to face with a matching pair of emerald eyes, the eyes of his mother. But her medium length pink hair was a contrast to his raven hair.

"We have to get going my love." she cooed once again, Kyosuke closed his eyes once more, sleep was beckoning him back, he felt the light touch of his mother's hands running through his think hair and down to his cheek. Her hands where so warm making his cheeks become red and takes in her warmth as he leaned into her hands. "My son it is mourning we have to get going." she spoke once again.

At this point Kyosuke sat up and looked around his mint green room as he stretched. His mother got off his bed and left threw a pocket door off to the side.

Kyosuke Haruno is a seven-year old boy, living with his mother Sakura Haruno in Kirigakure. He knows that they arent really from Kirigakure, he remembers being in another place, a clam and lovley house in the Land of Fire. another sing that his mother is from another village is the fact that she wears a hadbend that differs from the headbands he normaly sees around him. Her alligence is to the shinobi world not one spacific village.

Kyosuke is smart for his age, numberone in his Academy class. A true progity, specilizing in ninjutsu and genjutsu.

"Kyosuke, now!" his mother shouted.

"Yes." He said as he threw the blue sheets over his body and to out, and prepared to get ready for the day.

-X-

"Mom," Kyosuke asked as she stuffed his face with rice. Sakura was sitting across the table from him, eating a bagel. She made eye contact with him, saying that she heard him and he had her attention, "why are we here, I mean in this village?"

"Well, when you where about two this village was attacked and short on medics like me, so the Hokage,"

"Fire shadow?" he asked clarifying what Hokage meant.

"Yes Hokage, she sent me here to help heal the ninja here and train another generation. Naturally I couldn't leave you alone in the village so I took you with Me." she said smiling, Kyosuke loves it when she smiles, it shows how much kindness she has in her heart.

"But it's been years, why didn't we go back?" He asked a little more interested with the information about their coming there.

"Well, the area around the main village was so beautiful I just couldn't leave, so I sent a letter saying that I was still loyal to the village and requested permission to stay and raise you here." She said still smiling as she go up and took the vole that he had cleaned out.

"What was that village like?" He asked standing from the table.

"Konohagakure, one of the bigest of the five shinobi nations, it's a wonderful and beautiful place, natural springs and tall buildings, it was a joy to live in." she said sounding like she missed it.

"A great place, I think I can remember a little about it," he said smiling, then a thought crossed his mind, "Mom did you meat my father in Konohagakure?" that caught her off guard, she litteraly dropped the bole in the sink. She turned around and a sad exspression adorned her face. "I'm sorry, froget that I asked that."

"No my son, your father is still living in Konohagakure from what I here, he and I haven't spoken in a few years so I don't know." Sakura said looking our into the mourning sky threw the window

"Oh okay, mom, well I'm going to be late for school so see ya." he shouted as he ran out the kitchen door. Sakura stood there listening to the sounds of Kyosuke's bare feet running along the hard wood, only to stop where his shoes where in the front door's threshold.

She could hear everything, every little sound that came from her son, as he was about to open the sliding front door she spoke, "Come home strait after school, I love you." she said sounding like mother.

"Yes, love you too." Kyosuke said from the door as he took hold of his backpack and opened the door. "See you." he said as he ran out of the door.

-X-

"Haruno…your late again!" the sensei who was middle aged shouted at him as Kyosuke walked into the classroom, he looked at the clock as saw that he was fifteen minutes late, this has actually been the earliest time he has ever been at the school it seems that he has inherited a certain silver haired man's chronic tardiness, so to speak.

"ha sorry Fuba-sensei, what can I say, the woman in the street was having trouble getting her daughter's cat out of a tree, so I climbed it and got the cat?" He said as he smiled, Kyosuke was always doing good deeds, it happened so often that no one actually believed him but the few people that have known him most of his life, unfortunately this sensei was new, so he didn't know that that's why he was always late, he saw it as lying.

"Liar, you where probably playing sick so your mommy would let you stay home!" He said pointing at Kyosuke; you could actually see the veins popping out of his forehead. "Take your seat, Haruno!" he said pointing the empty see that was in the front, actually out of the row of desks in the front, one row was empty.

Fuba-sensei is really uptight and takes things way out of proportion; he gave Kyosuke a whole row for himself because in his eyes he could see Kyosuke when ever he was "coming up with little scams and ideas".

"Now, thanks to another one of Haruno's excuses we will have the Genjutsu exam today!" the whole class erupted into sighs, all blaming Kyosuke for it.

Kyosuke smiled as he looked at the board, "this is the start of a good day!" he laughed as the other students threw paper balls at him.

* * *

well I'm rewriting that sad excuse of a FanFic, so hear you go, I like to thank my friend **CeciliaaktlSasuke **for listening to my summary of the original, and helping me think up this new plot aka: no demons 


	2. Chapter 2

**Description:** Living alone with his mother young boy wonders about her original home. As they are returning, he gets ripped away from her, & left alone. Can her overcome her death? By chance he comes upon two shinobi and his adventure begins there.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, but I do own all my OCs that appears in this Fan Fiction.

By: llwild1992 (2007)

* * *

Apart Of Me

Chapter Two

"I still don't get it!" a little girl stated as she and a few other kids sat with Kyosuke as they ate their lunches, "how is it, you're always passing every exam, when you never study? If I tried that, I would flunk out of here and my father would kill me!" said as she glared at Kyosuke who just smiled and continued to eat his sandwich.

"What can I say; my mother's a genius, so that's where I get it from." He smiled.

"But what about your dad? He doesn't live with you and your mom is he a genius too?" a brown haired boy asked as he closed his lunch box.

"I don't know, I don't really remember him, let alone know him, so cant say he's a genius." He said smiling.

"Kyosuke that gets on my nerves!" the girl shouted. "That smile, no one smiles _that_ much, but you smile at the most inappropriate times." she shouted once again.

"Ya, I've noticed that too, like during taijutsu class, even when you get beat to a pulp you stand and smile," a black haired boy said, "that's really _creepy_." He said.

"Well, I guess," for once he looked serious, "I guess that I'm just a happy person!" he said smiling as he rubbed the back of his head. All the kids nearly had a heart attack as they fell on their backs.

"WHAT!" the girl shouted as she stood and took Kyosuke by the collar of his shirt and began shouting at him and shaking him. The whole time Kyosuke just smiled at her.

"I guess," The brown haired boy looked to the other boy, "a serious Kyosuke would be trouble, smiling really suits him, have you ever seen his mom smile? That's where he gets his smile from." he said as they watched the girl shout at their friend.

"A smiling Kyosuke is bad enough, because he gets into too much trouble with it; I think it would be _hell_ if he was actually serious." The other said as they smiled.

-X-

"Migumi, push as much chakra into your hands, threw the tips of your fingers, and into the body of the fish, don't worry its dead so it won't hurt it." Sakura smiled as she helped a young boy who was having trouble controlling his healing chakra.

"Thank you Sakura-sensei." he smiled as he followed her advice, as sure enough it worked and the fish came back to life, everyone else in the room awed as they clapped.

"Well done Migumi, everyone take your seats," Sakura asked as she placed the fish back into a tank. From the time she came to Kirigakure Sakura has been the head medic teacher and she loves her job, all the students that she has taught respond well to her teachings and have all gone to bigger and better things.

"Okay, you've all been my students for the past three years, and well graduation is near, now tell me what is the most important thing you can do for your team?" she asked.

"Sensei?" A girl raised her hand, her long red hair tied up in a ponytail, "I think the most important thing that I could do for my team is to believe in them, that all, to believe that even though there will be casualties, and even if it's a suicide mission, the best we can do besides healing them or backing them up, is to believe in them, and help them get home to their families safe." she said with a shy voice.

"That's right my dear, being a medic doesn't mean that we just stand there healing, we have to help, and another form of helping in combat is to believe in those that you have sworn your life to protect." Sakura said as she smiled. Everyone else nodded; "I think you all are ready to become active medics for your village." she smiled.

-X-

Kyosuke walked down the main street, school had let out and a lot of the parents where out with their children.

Nothing really bothers Kyosuke too much, he takes everything, and instead of getting railed up he can see threw the bad and see the good. That's just the way he is, they way Sakura had raised him.

But during lunch he noticed something, in his house there is no photographs of his father, but shouldn't there be some? It's not like his mother regrets having a baby with his father right? So why isn't their anything of his father's in the house, Sakura said that they where in contact with one another, if they where shouldn't their bet letters? Why is it he knows nothing about his father, he barley remembers anything, like any other person you can't remember anything from when you where a baby.

'I do wish that I could remember, anything at all would be nice.' he smiled as he continued to walk home.

-X-

"Home!!" he shouted as he ran into the house and took off his shoes, he noticed that there were an extra pair of sandals in the mud room, and a bag. "Mom?"

"In the den Kyosuke," her voice wasn't as happy as it normal was it sounded like she was crying; "Come here please Kyosuke." he followed his mother's orders and walked to where she said she was.

'Why do I feel so scared all of a sudden?' He walked into the den and stood in the door way. As he thought his mother was sitting on their red couch crying.

"Sakura-san," Kyosuke looked up at the man who was talking, he was really tall, and had big bushy eyebrows. "Hokage send her love and regret for not contacting you earlier." He said as he bowed to Sakura.

"Mom, what's wrong?" he asked, he didn't mind the man in the room; his mother seemed to know him so he wasn't worried.

"My, my mother has died." she said threw tears, "she had cancer and well, she didn't make it." she cried.

"What's cancer?" he asked, 'my grandmother died, I didn't even get to meet her.' just then he felt a hand on his raven head, he looked up and saw the man smiling down at him.

"It means she got sick and couldn't get better, Kyosuke-san." he smiled, for some wired reason his teeth sparkled as he smiled, Kyosuke couldn't help but shiver.

'Wired, I know that mom said my name but why is he talking to me like he knows me?'

"Well Sakura-san I will be heading back to Konohagakure," he said bowing once more than he tuned to Kyosuke and smiled once more, "later Kyosuke-kun." he smiled once more as he left.

When the man left Kyosuke and Sakura stayed quiet for a wile, silence isn't most becoming in sad situations like these. Kyosuke became uncomfortable and started to fight what could he say or do, so he just turned and began to walk away.

"I'm going to do my home work." he said hoping she would answer.

"okay, are you going to eat dinner?" she asked as she looked at her son's back, her eyes still full of fresh tears.

"Na I don't think so." he said as he started to walk to his room, Sakura listened to his steps, even when he got into his room and shut to door she could still hear him walking.

'I have to do it, one visit that's all, father must be devastated, but I'm too afraid that _**he**_ will see Kyosuke, why can't I be stronger?'

-X-

Kyosuke was tucked in he sheets, facing the window, he loved the part of town that he lived in, and not many lights are on so he can see the moon form his bed. He loves to watch the stars and the moon, his name Kyosuke is derived from the term Kyohaku, or star gazer, his mother had a wired way with names, it was poetic of sorts.

'I wonder how she is feeling?' he placed his left arm under his pillow and snuggled more into his bed, for some reason it just wasn't comfortable. He tried to close his eyes and let sleep take him, but it just wouldn't work. Then the chakra signature of another person appeared in his room, he knew it all to well, his mother.

He felt the bed dip where she sat down, her hand ran threw his hair, soon she lied down next to him, wrapping her rams around him and hugging him. They stayed like that for a wile, Kyosuke normally liked it when they snuggle, it reminds him of when he was younger, when it was winter he would wake up in the middle of the night get into her bed and snuggle in her warmth embrace.

"your grandfather is still alive," her voice was hushed and still stung with sadness, "he is also sick, he needs help planning the funeral so," she kissed the back of his head, "we're going to have to go back to Konohagakure, just for a few days, do you mind?" she asked. Kyosuke muffled a no, as Sakura tightened her hold on him, as he finally found sleep.

* * *

Can you guess you it was that told Sakura that her mother died?

Review please Every Last One Of You!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Description:** Living alone with his mother young boy wonders about her original home. As they are returning, he gets ripped away from her, & left alone. Can her overcome her death? By chance he comes upon two shinobi and his adventure begins there.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, but I do own all my OCs that appears in this Fan Fiction.

By: llwild1992 (2007-2008)

* * *

Apart Of Me

Chapter 3

Sakura checked Kyosuke's backpack once more, before he when off to school. She had placed note for the sensei, saying that they would be gone for a week and a half.

"Momma," Kyosuke was leaning against le door frame, arms over his chest smirking "I'm going to be late again." he said, but she knew that he was always late for class, he just wanted an excuse to leave.

"Okay sweaty. go." she smiled as she handed his pack and shoes. He sipped them on and ran out the door. 'You've grown so much my son' she smiled once more as he closed the door. 'Was thinking I was looking at my little baby boy, but now I've just noticed that he's growing up, a little too fast for me to handle.' she walked out of the mudroom and into her house.

_Flashback_

_Sakura and Kyosuke were sitting in a park during the first few early days of spring, not to cold, but warm enough for little kids to be out. Kyosuke was just a little baby, almost one year old. _

_He was teething at this moment so his nose was red and running, like most babies at that age. When they are cutting teeth they get irritated and get sick. She had given him a pretzel to chew on, and at that moment it was a soggy excuse of a snack. _

_While her son made little noises Sakura finally go the chance to relax and close her eyes. Being a mother is stressful, especially when you're a shinobi and a single mother nonetheless. _

_She remembers when she was fifteen and Kurenai was pregnant with Asuma's child. So long ago, that seemed like nothing serious to her, Kurenai was at the right age to have her daughter (I'm making them have a girl) but now she can see what Kurenai had to go threw, all alone. _

_She sometimes felt so stupid being eighteen and a mother. But once she held Kyosuke in her arms that first time she felt all her worried just drift away. Her son was meant to be hers. _

_End of Flashback_

Kyosuke walked into class, of course fifteen minutes late. The class was silent as he entered; Fuba was waiting for him in front of the class, with his usual mad face.

"Late again?" he asked, Kyosuke nodded and walked to his sensei and handed hi, the slip of paper. Fuba read it and then looked to the class.

"Kyosuke will be leaving us for about a week, stay still while I go get the work so he will stay with us." Fuba said as he left the class. Kyosuke and the rest of the students stayed quiet as the door closed.

"where are you going?" A blond boy asked.

"Konohagakure, the village I was born in." Kyosuke answered, his friends then stood up.

"Kyosuke, you might meet your father!" They all shouted.

Kyosuke then started to think, Sakura had said both of them were form the same village, and she did say that they might not see his father. This could be his chance to get the other half of his family's story. He also might get to see why his mother and father weren't together, or maybe, how they fell in love.

"yeah I think you are right." He smiled. Just then the door flew in and Fuba came in with a folder, the kids settled down instantly.

"Here you are, you might miss the exams, if you do you can take them after school hours the week after you come back, are you staying for class or going right away?" He asked finaly sounding concern for Kyosuke's education.

"No, its gonna take a few days to get to were we're going so I'll just go home and waite for Momma to get off work." she said smiling.

"taking the easy way out again aren't we?" Fuba asked as he crossed his arms.

"you could say that, but I might not." He smiled, then waved to the class.

--X--

Sakura and Kyosuke sat at the dinner table and ate quietly. Kyosuke kept looking up at her every twenty seconds, so Sakura knew he wanted something.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Who did you and father fall in love?" He asked, Sakura then stared at her hands on the table.

"What do you mean, 'how'?" she asked, sounding a little shaky.

"Well you two had to be in love for you two to want to have me?" He asked sipping he tomato juice.

"Well, not all love is the same, the way you can feel about someone can be different in perception of another." Sakura said.

"Um, kids speak please?"

"What I said was, the way your father and I felt about each other may have been different than what you or anyone else might have expected. I've always felt that your father was special to me, ever since I was twelve. But your father," she looked away, "your father always felt that attachment was something that he did not need. But we cared about each other's safety when on missions."

"So you loved him, but he didn't exactly love you?' He asked feeling a little confused, he had thought two people had to love each other to have a kid, that's the way Sakura always explained it when they discussed family relationships. "Did he like me?"

"Yes, I suppose so, he isn't one to speak. In his entire life he has uttered fewer words than most, but he did love you." Sakura smiled. Kyosuke then smiled and they continued to eat their dinner.

--X--

Kyosuke and Sakura had an early start that next mourning; they had made it out of the village before the sun was even peaking over the mountainsides. Kyosuke; in his normal green button-down shirt tucked neatly in his ankle length blue pants and Sakura; in her normal V-neck red shirt that was pushed up past her elbows, and silver skirt. They walked down the path that would lead them two their destination.

* * *

Preview:

"_I said NO!" she used all her might pushed him off, he fell over the couch and knocked over a few books that lay on the bookshelf. Sakura then wrapped her arms around her waist and watched as Sasuke stood and glared at her. _

_He started to walk to her, Sharingan now activated, but then stopped as she started to cry, he watched as the tears began to fall. He stood five feet in front of her and deactivated his Sharingan, but he was still mad. This was the first time she ever refused him. _

"_Why the hell not?" she looked into his eyes and they told him that she was scared, but she was about to be serious with him so he shut his mouth and waited for her to speak._

"_Because, I'm pregnant and it's yours."_

_Sasuke's world began to spin, Sakura; his teammate was pregnant with his child. This is terrible he didn't love Sakura, a least not emotionally, he did care for her, but what there been doing wasn't out of love, it was just he needed someone for once in his life, and Sakura was always there. _

_She gave him what he needed and in return he gave her closeness to him that she craved for when they where younger. He wasn't ready for this, not now at least, his relationship with her wasn't steady, nor was it a healthy one. _

"_I'm not giving it up." Sasuke looked into her eyes and saw she was telling the truth, "I wont take away someone else's life for a mistake that I made." so she did regret what they've been going. _

"_Then," he made up his mind, "There is only one thing for me to do then." he walked passed her and out the door.

* * *

_

Please REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Description:** Living alone with his mother young boy wonders about her original home. As they are returning, he gets ripped away from her, & left alone. Can her overcome her death? By chance he comes upon two shinobi and his adventure begins there.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, but I do own all my OCs that appears in this Fan Fiction.

By: llwild1992 (2007-2008)

* * *

Apart Of Me

Chapter 4

Sakura and Kyosuke walked on the main road for quite some time. Sakura watching as her son found everything around them interesting; his smile couldn't have been brighter. He found that the trees miles away from the village where different then they were inside the perimeter. It was really the first time that he has ever been out of Kirigakure, though not really.

"Momma, how long will we be gone?" he asked looking up at her.

"A week, maybe a few days longer than that; I can't keep you out of school forever. So not try anything." Was her answer, she knew that he wanted to see if he could get her to let them stay passed final exams.

"What did grandmother look like?" He asked, he really did want to know, for some reason he didn't know anything about his family.

"My mother? Let me see, she was tall, fair skin, red hair, blue eyes and a kind smile." She answered her son, he smiled when she descried her mother, he could see some similarities between them, but her eyes weren't her mothers.

"So you got your eyes from your father?" He asked.

"You bet, my father gave me my eyes, and my temperament, mother could be quite at some times, but father would not hold back when he had to say something. He told you what he though no matter if it would hurt your feelings or not." She said looking up at the warm blue sky gently smiling, "I had a very good relationship with my father, I called him daddy up until I was twenty." she smiled.

"So," he though about the words he wanted to use, "I know I have your eyes, but what about me is my father?" Sakura looked down at her son, he was playing with the spiky bangs that went to the left side of his forehead, he didn't even look at her, but she could tell he wanted to know.

"Well, you have my personality, and a few attributes of my parents, like your laugh, but now that you're older I can see a lot of your father in you." Kyosuke's eyes lit up, "you have his hair color, skin tone, love of one color, love of tomatoes, and you have his smirk." Kyosuke smiled and they continued to walk down the path.

"Are we there yet?"

"You're not starting that!"

--X--

They stopped at an inn that was in a town off the road. Sakura was no fool; she didn't want to travel at night. Night was when rouge Ninja and bandits would come out. She had enough to worry about, with Kyosuke probably running off and getting lost, she didn't want to worry about being attacked.

She ordered room service, she ate a small meal; she really wasn't hungry, but Kyosuke ate almost his weight in dango and tomato sandwiches.

'_Tomatoes?'_ Sakura turned from her position at the sliding glass doors that lead to the balcony, to see Kyosuke sleeping sideways on the king bed, smiling in his sleep. She turned again to draw the curtains over the glass, and smiled very sadly.

'_I've forgotten about that.'_ she moved to the bed, picking up her son and placing him under the covers, she smoothed out his hair and placed his bangs to the side, she then unknowingly smiled, _'I'm selfish, just plain selfish.'_

She moved to get on her side of the bed thinking about what she had said to him.

"_You will never lay a hand on __**MY**__ child!"_

When Kyosuke had asked why they where living in Kirigakure she had partly lied, she did leave to teach new medics, bust left to hurt a person, who had hurt her. She used Kyosuke to do that.

'I used my own child, for my own selfish desires.' she stroked his hair 'I'm such a bad mother.'

In reality she was a good mother, no one is perfect, but she was a very good mother, supportive, and attentive, but in her mind she wasn't a good mother at all. her decision affected all three of their lives, the person that she used her son against was Kyosuke's father.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura entered her apartment; tired hot and exhausted. She really needed a nice long hot bath. Her day was busy, she had not real time to just sit down, it was that time of year; Chunin Exams, many hopeful Genin came in all banged up and bruised. _

_She had passed out twice during her hospital shift, that's when her do took a turn for the worst. Shizune was on duty as well, and she notice a disturbance in her chakra network, she had to restrain Sakura from rushing to the next person who needed healing, sat her down and did a small test on her, and Sakura was positive for her diagnose._

_Sakura placed her keys on the table near the door, and walked into her living room. At first she didn't notice him, but when she heard her name being whispered she found him, sitting on her couch; she found Sasuke Uchiha._

_Facing the window on the far wall, he didn't even look at her even after she saw that he was there. She didn't even move from her place as she looked him over. It wasn't that she didn't expect him being in her house at ten at night. On the contrary, he had been at her place many times before, even at night, she had gotten so use to him there that its hard for her to notice it. _

_At this point his visits weren't abnormal. His intentions were far beyond a regular friendly visit, one night he came to see her, and since then he came every night that he wasn't on a mission, or had to work the ANBU ops rounds. He practicality lived with her. _

"_Sasuke," He turned his gaze to her, "what are you doing here?" he turned away and smirked._

"_Isn't obvious?" his voice startle her, he sounded real tired, "I'm here most nights, you should know by now what it is I want," He turned and finally looked in her eyes, "You."_

"_I know that, but your tired so go home, I'm to tired myself to deal wit-" Soft lips stopped her from saying anything more._

_He pulled back, and trapped her body within his arms and pulled her tighter against his, "You talk too much." he said as he leaned back down and captured her lips. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and berried her fingers in his hair, she pushed his head down more and gave into the kiss._

_Sasuke's lips soon left hers and started to travel down her neck, Sakura could help but enjoy the attention he gave her, her body heated up so much she almost got fully lost in passion. _

"_Sakura, I need you." Sasuke whispered as he nipped her collarbone, Sakura gasped a little but then closed her eyes and massaged his scalp a little. Sasuke then started to suck on the skin over her pulse earning more pressure on his head._

_Her hear was racing faster as Sasuke's arms started to roam under her black shirts and onto her back, tracing circles onto her skin. It was then reality hit her, she stopped what she was doing and released his head and brought her hands to his shoulders and tried to push him off of her._

"_S-Sasuke!" Sakura said quietly but he ignored her and continued so kiss her neck, "Sasuke, I cant!" she said louder, she started to push him off of her but he fought back, and held her tighter. Sakura started to get frustrated and started to use her strength not caring if she broke his shoulders._

"_I said NO!" she used all her might pushed him off, he fell over the couch and knocked over a few books that lay on the bookshelf. Sakura then wrapped her arms around her waist and watched as Sasuke stood and glared at her. _

_He started to walk to her, Sharingan now activated, but then stopped as she started to cry, he watched as the tears began to fall. He stood five feet in front of her and deactivated his Sharingan, but he was still mad. This was the first time she ever refused him. _

"_Why the hell not?" she looked into his eyes and they told him that she was scared, but she was about to be serious with him so he shut his mouth and waited for her to speak._

"_Because, I'm pregnant and it's yours."_

_Sasuke's world began to spin, Sakura; his teammate was pregnant with his child. This is terrible he didn't love Sakura, a least not emotionally, he did care for her, but what there been doing wasn't out of love, it was just he needed someone for once in his life, and Sakura was always there. _

_She gave him what he needed and in return he gave her closeness to him that she craved for when they where younger. He wasn't ready for this, not now at least, his relationship with her wasn't steady, nor was it a healthy one. _

"_I'm not giving it up." Sasuke looked into her eyes and saw she was telling the truth, "I wont take away someone else's life for a mistake that I made." so she did regret what they've been going. _

"_Then," he made up his mind, "There is only one thing for me to do then." he walked passed her and out the door._

_Sakura sank to her knees and started to sob even harder, her shoulder length hair covered her face as she started to think he wasn't ever going to come back. He wasn't ever going to do something for this child._

'_I'm so stupid, all I've ever wanted was to be close to Sasuke.' she placed her hand on her abdomen and pushed down, she could feel it getting a little solid, Shizune told her she was just a little over three weeks, so she should start feeling pregnant, 'Now I'm caring his child, I'm twenty I should of know this was going to happen!' she started to sob more. _

_--X--_

_One week latter, Sasuke came to her house yet again unannounced and unwelcome at that point, Sakura couldn't even look at him._

"_Read then sign this." He placed a white scroll on the couch next to her; he sat on the opposite couch facing her arms crossed._

_Sakura opened the scroll and noticed that the Uchiha emblem was stamped on the top, next to the Hokage's emblem. She quickley read it, but stopped at one world that she suddenly despised. The word made her shutter and clench her ends of the scroll; __Partnership__ was the word that she now hated._

"_You," she tried to hold back her anger, "You want me to marry you?" She shouted, Sasuke nodded in response, "because I'm pregnant with your child?" again he nodded._

"_It's my child, my responsibility, my obligation to my clan." He said, Sakura then snapped. She threw the scroll at him. He of course caught it without any problem. She stood up and kicked over the coffee table._

"_Forget it, as long as I'm alive; you will never lay a hand on __**MY**__ child." Sakura pointed to the door, "And that is a life long promise Sasuke!" Sasuke stood and walked out the door._

_After Sakura gave birth to their son, Tsunade had to order Sakura to give Sasuke visitation rights to Kyosuke because even when she was in the hospital, she would lash out, violently screaming, and that only go worse when they got home, some times she would just snap, shouting slamming doors. She was fine when ever she and Kyosuke where around her friends and family, but when ever Sasuke had tried to speak to her she would hear of it. She promised that she would never forgive Sasuke._

_After Kyosuke turned one, and Sasuke and Sakura had the biggest fight of their lives, Kirigakure was attacked and short on medics, Tsunade only had one ninja strong enough to heal them and teach a new generation of medics, and that ninja would move unless she could take her child with her._

_So Sakura promised that she would send regular letters to Sasuke just about Kyosuke, and then literally vanished form Konohagakure._

_

* * *

_

Twist LOVE !!

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Description:** Living alone with his mother young boy wonders about her original home. As they are returning, he gets ripped away from her, & left alone. Can her overcome her death? By chance he comes upon two shinobi and his adventure begins there.

**New Description:** Kyosuke Haruno must overcome his mother's death, and find the truth about her relationship with his father. Little does he know, lies are weaved around him, to keep Uchiha Sasuke away from his son. What would happen if father and son finally meet? SasuSaku!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, but I do own all my OCs that appears in this Fan Fiction.

By: llwild1992 (2007-2008)

* * *

Apart of Me

Chapter 5

Sakura and Kyosuke had another early start that next mourning, the sun was shining, and the anther was perfect, not a cloud in sight. Kyosuke jumped on every rock that bordered the path way they were taking.

"Will grandfather like me?" He smiled looking back at her.

"He should, you're a lot like me, and I am sure he liked me?" she smiled back. "You excited to see Konohagakure?" Kyosuke jumped as high as he could to her and did a almost perfect flip, but the landing was bad, he landed on his back.

Sakura smile and stood before him and looked down, her long hair drooping off of her shoulder. Kyosuke started to laugh as some tears escaped is eyes, the wind had been knocked out of him.

"Get up; you'll get covered in dirt." She smiled and Kyosuke reached for her. "No, how old are you seven? You can get up on your own." she said as she stood up and started o walk away. Kyosuke swung his feet up and over his head, his body followed until he was on his knees. 

He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, and smiled; "I know that, I just want to be your little boy a little longer." he smiled.

"Then how will you be a man, or even a shinobi, Shinobi's don't go on missions asking their mothers to help them up." She said smiling at her son.

"I don't care, you're my most precious person, I love you so much Momma." he smiled.

"And I love you, my little baby." She smiled as she wrapped her left arm around his shoulder. 

"How much longer?" Kyosuke asked.

"A few more days, Konoha is south west form Kirigakure, were about a quarter of the way there." They continued to walk like that for a wile.

--X--

Into the afternoon, wile Kyosuke was munching on an apple, Sakura noticed that seven chakra signatures where coming to them at a fast rate, they didn't seem friendly at all.

"Momma," she looked to him, "are they friends?" she shook her head, "should we run?" he asked as he dropped his apple and stood with fear in his eyes.

"No, if we run they would set up a trap to catch us." She answered as she asked for his hand, he took her and they calmly started to walk down the path.

"We're letting them catch us?" he tried not to shouted.

"No, were letting them show themselves to us, when did I say we'd let the get us?"

"Oh." he smiled.

Laughing caught their attention, they looked to the side and saw seven men, most of which; their faces were covered. All covered with weapons. One haled up a poster, his face was visible, his blond hair shining in the sunlight.

"Haruno Sakura, 25 years old, rank: jounin, number one medic in Konoha, surpassing even the fifth Hokage. Her skill in taijutsu astounding; her beauty cloaking the anger and power that her body possesses. All men would kill for a night with you, and bounty hunters, and rouge Nins would kill you for the bounty that you have in the Bingo Books." He smiled as he looked Sakura up and down. "Your also know in the world of men as the great whore of Konoha." they all nodded

"It also seems she has a kid, her body must be so ripe!" another man said laughing.

"So," Sakura smiled as she pushed Kyosuke behind her, "you think it will be easy to take me, or even capture me?" Sakura said smiling.

"It should not be a problem, you are after all the whore of that Uchi-"

"Shut up!" She shouted as she bent over and punched the ground, creating a crater in front of her. 'I am not ashamed of what they say, but I will not allow them to tell my son!' 

"Feisty now are we, you'll be loads of fun, keep her alive, but kill that bastard son of hers." He smiled, Kyosuke whimpered and he hid behind her.

"Touch one strand of hair and I'll kill you!" Sakura shouted as her maternal instincts ran wiled.

"Kill us?" One of the men asked, "There is seven of us, and one and a half of you, you're out numbered whore. What can a single woman do when seven men are in front of her, and her child needing protection behind her?" He asked.

"Boys answer our friend," the blond asked, "what can a whore like the beautiful Sakura do in her situation?"

"Given in, and give us what we want." they all laughed, Sakura stepped back just a little, as they started to advance on her, Sakura smiled and stepped forward, Kyosuke stood but his grip on her shit remained.

"Good whore." The blond smiled.

"Momma?" Kyosuke asked.

"You'd better leave kid, we're gonna have some fun with this whore of a mother you have!" another of the men said.

"Momma?" He asked again pulling on her arm, "Momma I'm scared." Sakura kept looking forward as them men got closer.

"As you should be little boy." Kyosuke then shouted in fear.

"Kyosuke, Kyosuke?" Sakura asked.

"What?" He sobbed

"Run!" Sakura shouted as she focused her chakra into her hands and punched the ground turning it into rubble now being pushed from the force to the ninja.

"Watch out!" the blond man shouted as they all jumped up and out of the attack, out of the corner of his eye he could see Kyosuke making his escape behind the aftermath of his mother's attack. "Get the kid!" he shouted as one of his men followed the order.

Kyosuke ran as fast as he could, not knowing that a ninja was following, as he ran into a clearing he felt safe. He figured that he had run far enough away from them.

"Your quick." mist covered the area, Kyosuke felt it get very cold, not cold because of the mist, cold because he felt scared, "but you're not a shinobi." Kyosuke tried to move his legs to run again, but he found himself unable to move. 

He looked up as he felt the ground shake as the shinobi wielding a giant sword; crashed threw the trees, followed by a wave of black chakra.

'Why can't I move?' Kyosuke bent to his knees as he saw that his legs were bound by chakra strings. The shinobi faltered as he landed in front of Kyosuke, his eyes as black as night.

"Good bye brat, mommy might has also met her fate as well." he smiled

"Momma!" Kyosuke shouted as the shinobi raised his sword. Kyosuke suddenly couldn't look away from his eyes, those black pools; he just stood there as time started to move slowly as one word circled threw his head "Momma." 

"Get away from him!" Sakura appeared at his side, fist as the ready, sending chakra into them and punched the man strait in the face. The shinobi flew back into the trees and landed on his chest. Sakura stood in front of her son and shielded him from the shinobi as he stood back up. 

"Damn woman!" 

"Momma?!" Kyosuke pulled on the back of her shirt; Sakura turned around and pushed him away from her.

"Run, run!" the shinobi appeared behind her and smiled. She quickly turned and caught his hand then kicked him in the face. Kyosuke stood behind a tree and he watched his mother battle the man.

Sakura jumped back away from him as he swung his sword once again, she was getting tired, the sword seemed to be taking her chakra and it neared her, she could feel it. Once more he moved to swing his sword, but this time she had a plan. As he raided his arms she sent chakra into her feet for a burst of speed. She moved in and punched his jar, probably shattering it, he then flew farther back.

"Kyosuke run!" she shouted as she turned her back and followed him as they ran in a zigzag path threw the trees.

"What's gonna happed Momma?" he asked as Sakura caught up to him. Kyosuke was extremely fast, he knew how to use his chakra to make him faster; he was also scared for his life. 

"I won't let them touch you, they want me dead because I'm powerful in the shinobi world, all rouges would want me dead." she answered him. They ran into a clearing, which lead to a mountain side, a steep drop to the edge. 

"Hey!" Sakura collided with a fist, she flew back. Kyosuke ran behind a bolder, he than watched as the shinobi pulled his sword on his mother. She was rolling on the ground as she dogged it. "Got you." Sakura closed her eyes as the sword made contact with her left shoulder tendons and muscles ripped, bones snapped into two, chakra being sucked away. 

Kyosuke then found himself holding his breath as he saw his mother's blood drip off of her shoulder and onto the ground.

"Momma!" her eyes snapped open as she took hold of the blade as much as she could not caring that her hands were being cut, and used it to pull herself up, and punched him with as much strength as she could.

"Damn." he shouted as he braced himself on the ground.

Kyosuke moved as his mother stumbled back to the boulder, she watched as the man stood up and rushed her, fed up with the fact he handed killed her yet. Even with as much chakra as she did, Sakura managed to miss every one of his attacks and to top it off she had slapped him in the process breaking his nose.

Kyosuke was behind a tree that was near the fight, his eyes never closing, and his fingers painfully gripping the bark of the tree. Tears gathering as he grew more and more frightened. 

"Take this!" Sakura tiredly but affectedly kicked him in the ribs, sending him over the ledge. Sakura gasped as the pain from her bleeding shoulder finally affected her, she landed against the boulder closing her eyes.

It was then Mother Nature decided to wake from her own eternal sleep, discussed with the battle that raged upon her mountain top. She then decided to unleash her own attack; she reacted to the violence by creating a earthquake to make the fighters tremble on the mountain.

The sky turned dark, clouds covering the warm sky's light. A soft rumble began to shake the ground, birds and animals followed their instincts to run away. Kyosuke looked at the shaking ground beneath his feet then to the sky and watched as birds flew away. 

Sakura moved just a little as the earth rose up from under her, she was just out of strength to do anything, just too tired. Kyosuke started to run to her but a hand taking hold of him stopped him. That ninja had climbed back up and taken hold of him.

"Help," he shouted as the shinobi started to pull him off the side of the mountain, "Momma!" He shouted before the man clamped his hand over his mouth.

Sakura's closed eyes flew open when she heard Kyosuke call for her. The ground was shaking and splitting at the seams. 

Come here kid, your going with me!" he shouted as he took hold of Kyosuke's throat and silenced him form making any noise by strengthening his grip over his mouth. Kyosuke struggled in his grip, panic and fear overtaking him. He looked to the sides as the ground crumbled around them.

'Am I, I,' he looked up, 'going to die?'

Death that very thought made his blood grow cold, and body grows numb as he stopped squirming in the man's grip. Right now in this situation, with them falling off of the mountain into the obis below them, death is enviable.

"Kyosuke!" Sakura jumped over the side of the mountain, landing on the man's head pushing all three of them down. He fell back, knocked out from the impact; his arms released the little boy, allowing the seven year old to scream bloody murder. He didn't notice his mother had pulled him to her and braced him between her and the rocky side that was chipping away as the breathed deeply. 

"Shush, shush." Sakura cooed as she looked down, Kyosuke whimpered into her chest arms wrapped tightly around her neck. He whispered Momma as he cried.

Sakura glared tiredly as she saw the man, awake, blood covering his face, started to climb up the mountain, loosing his grip as the earth still shook. "Climb!" she orders the frightened boy as she had one final idea to end this fight.

He followed her orders and scaled to the top, when she saw him run away from the side, Sakura laced her figures and used all the strength she had hit the wall, cracks formed from her fist, with each passing second rocks started to slip away from the original mass. 

Sakura jumped up to her son and the ledge broke off the mountain taking the shinobi with it. Sakura took his arm as the started to run; still the earthquake shook with immense power. 

--X--

"Momma!" Kyosuke shouted threw the rain, "Momma!" he cried as he chocked back the tears. His cloths now soaked and sticking to his body, his hair flat, traced of blood from his mother on his face.

While they ran threw the woods Kyosuke had gotten separated from her, it started to rain soon after the earth quake left. Leaving a path of destruction, Kyosuke had to find his mother.

"Momma! Where are you?" Hearing his own voice answering him back scared him even more, he was alone. He cried finally as he walked threw the forest, tripping over fallen tree branches.

"Kyo-suke-kun." A whimper came to his ears, he looked threw the trees and there slumped over a pile of rocks, his mother laid on her back.

"MOMMA!" He shouted as he ran for her, falling over branches and rocks that he couldn't see, skinning his ankles and arms, falling into a puddle of water making him more wet and cold. He finally made it to her and knelt by her side eyes tearing, she didn't look at him, and she couldn't move her body.

It was a long time before either of them spoke, Kyosuke had moved closer to her for warmth and comfort that he had always felt with her. It was then he saw the blood dripping out of her mouth, her cloths were stained with her red blood. Her arms lay limp next to her numb body.

"Momma please get up?" he asked, she opened her eyes, you could see how much pain she was in.

She lightly smiled, "I'm to sure I can Kyosuke." She said threw her teeth.

"Yes you can," he stood, her hand in his arms trying to pull her up. "Get up Momma, please get up!" he cried as he sank to his knees, tears running down his face and he begged her to get up. I broke her heart; she was normally the one to tell him to get up. She wanted to gather him into her arms and tell him it would be all right, but she physically couldn't do it.

"Son," he looked up into her eyes, "do you remember the way to Konohagakure?" he sobbed again.

"I guess so, but why do I have to know, you'll be with me?" Sakura gritted her teeth as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her and cooed to calm him, she sobbed a little, she knew he would be alone, and she didn't want that.

There where many things she wanted to do for him, he wanted him to meet her family, her friends, know the places she knows, the people she has met. She wanted him to be happy, not become miserable. 

"I'll be with you, "she leaned back and tightened her hold on him, "even if you can see me." Kyosuke leaned his head into her chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"What do you mean if I can't see you?" He sobbed, "I can always see you Momma." He cried.

"I will always be with you, forever. Listen to your heart my precious one, it speaks softly so listen well," she closed her eyes, "I love you so much my son." she smiled as she leaned her head down to rest her chin on his raven head.

"I love you to," her arms became loose, and he no longer felt her chest rise and fall with each breath, "Momma?" No answer, "Momma?" Lightning filled the sky showing the figures of mother and son threw the rain, as Kyosuke cried out for his mother to answer him.

"MOMMA WAKE UP, MOMMA, MOMMA!"

* * *

Oh no!!

Now Kyosuke in all alone? What's going to happen now?

REVIEW

Oh ya I forgot:

* * *

Preview:

It was well into his third day of wandering, the road had led to another forest and right now he was too afraid of the forest, so he traveled on a side road that went around the forest.

People where on the road walking with carts and other things. Kyosuke bumped into things and fell over, the people would tell him to watch where he was going but he didn't care. Few more hours passed and he was now in a small town, one made of all stone. He walked in a daze, nothing really getting to him, not even his now hungry stomach.

"Hey!" Kyosuke walked into a man caring fish in a sack, his weight made him fall over and look up. "What's wrong kid?" his old raspy voice asked.

At those words Kyosuke started to cry, Kyosuke looked into the man's old grey eyes and started to whimper. The old man sighed and placed the sack on the ground and hooked his hands under Kyosuke's arms and lifted him up, and sat him down on an anchor wall of a house's garden. He then took out a handkerchief and started to wipe his tears away, it was then that he notices that Kyosuke had the faintest traces of blond on his face and neck. 

"Hey," Kyosuke bent his head down and kept crying; "hey?" he placed his giant hands on Kyosuke's shoulders and smiled. "What's wrong you aren't hurt?" Kyosuke looked up and shook his head, and kept whimpering, the man had a kind smile, but he just kept crying. 

"It's all her fault." he finally said as he started to stop. "It's all her fault, she should of know better." he cried.

"All who's fault?" he asked as Kyosuke's face started to dry up.

"Momma." He cried.

"Oh," the man realized that this little boy was all alone in this world, his mother was dead, and this child was really alone.

"It's all Mommas' fault."

"I see, I see." he wiped his tears away and made Kyosuke look into his eyes, "now will you listen to me?"

"Yes sir."

"You may think that you mother is gone, and that it's her fault, but," Kyosuke looked down so he made him look back up, "it is nobody's fault for her being gone. The world is still moving, you can never be apart from her, as long as you remember all the things that she's taught you; that way you'll be away from her; for you are always apart of each other." He said.

"Okay." Kyosuke said sniffling.

"What's you name son?"

"Kyosuke." then man then picked him up and took Kyosuke to his house, his wife made Kyosuke a hot meal, but he didn't even touch it, he just sat at the table starring down at the food like he's never seen any before. They gave him a place to sleep. He didn't sleep though, he listened to them debating wither to keep him, or find a place or the place that he came from.

But the next mourning, Kyosuke was gone. He walked down the road again heading in an unknown direction. He was actually following what his mother had told him and followed his heart, it must of know where Konohagakure


	6. Chapter 6

**Description:** Living alone with his mother young boy wonders about her original home. As they are returning, he gets ripped away from her, & left alone. Can her overcome her death? By chance he comes upon two shinobi and his adventure begins there.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, but I do own all my OCs that appears in this Fan Fiction.

By: llwild1992 (2007-2008)

* * *

Apart Of Me

Chapter 6

Kyosuke was wide awake all through that stormy night. Trying to make his mother wake up and show him that she was still alive, calling her name, shaking her. But all efforts failed. Everything that he did, did nothing; her once warm skin grew colder and colder with each passing hour.

By dawn, Kyosuke had slowly wandered away from her body, always looking back, excepting to see her stand up and smile. He just followed where ever his feet took him. Not really caring what he was doing.

Tears kept falling from his eyes, by the time he was on a road he stopped looking back, he looked to the ground and watched as his shadow moved with him, by the time he first looked up his shadow had made it around in a circle twice. He had been walking for two days strait.

I then started to dawn on him that he was alone for the first time in his life. His mother was really gone.

--X--

It was well into his third day of wandering, the road had led to another forest and right now he was too afraid of the forest, so he traveled on a side road that went around the forest.

People where on the road walking with carts and other things. Kyosuke bumped into things and fell over, the people would tell him to watch where he was going but he didn't care. Few more hours passed and he was now in a small town, one made of all stone. He walked in a daze, nothing really getting to him, not even his now hungry stomach.

"hey!" Kyosuke walked into a man caring fish in a sack, his weight made him fall over and look up. "What's wrong kid?" his old raspy voice asked.

At those words Kyosuke started to cry, Kyosuke looked into the man's old grey eyes and started to whimper. The old man sighed and placed the sack on the ground and hooked his hands under Kyosuke's arms and lifted him up, and sat him down on a anchor wall of a house's garden. He then took out a handkerchief and started to wipe his tears away, it was then that he notices that Kyosuke had the faintest traces of blond on his face and neck.

"Hey," Kyosuke bent his head down and kept crying; "hey?" he placed his giant hands on Kyosuke's shoulders and smiled. "What's wrong you aren't hurt?" Kyosuke looked up and shook his head, and kept whimpering, the man had a kind smile, but he just kept crying.

"Its all her fault." he finally said as he started to stop. "its all her fault, she should of know better." he cried.

"all who's fault?" he asked as Kyosuke's face started to dry up.

"Momma." He cried.

"Oh," the man realized that this little boy was all alone in this world, his mother was dead, and this child was really alone.

"It's all mommas' fault."

"I see, I see." he wiped his tears away and made Kyosuke look into his eyes, "now will you listen to me?"

"Yes sir."

"You may think that you mother is gone, and that it's her fault, but," Kyosuke looked down so he made him look back up, "it is nobody's fault for her being gone. The world is still moving, you can never be apart from her, as long as you remember all the things that she's taught you; that way you'll always be apart of each other." He said.

"Okay." Kyosuke said sniffling.

"What's you name son?"

"Kyosuke." then man then picked him up and took Kyosuke to his house, his wife made Kyosuke a hot meal, but he didn't even touch it, he just sat at the table starring down at the food like he's never seen any before. They gave him a place to sleep. He didn't sleep though, he listened to them debating wither to keep him, or find a place or the place that he came from.

But the next mourning, Kyosuke was gone. He walked down the road again heading in an unknown direction. He was actually following what his mother had told him and followed his heart, it must of know where Konohagakure.

He walked another day strait, ignoring how hungry he was, or how thirst he was, a little voice in his head told him to keep walking. Walking alone after being through what he's gone threw is hard. Most people would rather walk alone because it can be refreshing, or faster. But Kyosuke didn't think so. He felt so cold; never in his life did he think his mother would leave him like this.

'_I didn't want her to die,_' Kyosuke felt his legs give way and he fell to the path floor. He closed his eyes and curled into a little ball_, 'I wanted her to stay with me.'_

'_I miss her so much,' _he closed his eyes and felt as if his body was drifting in the air,_ 'I want to be with her.' _he then drifted off to sleep, dreaming about his mother.

_Dream:_

_Kyosuke sat up in hi bed, screaming. He looked to the window and saw lightning fill the sky, thunder following soon after. He wrapped the blanket around his four year old body, creating a nice and warm cocoon around him._

**Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine**

_He closed his eyes and started to cry. More thunder crackled and whimpers escaped his mouth as he berried his head in the covers, this was a very loud this night. He never really liked thunder storms, he liked the rain, but thunder was a different thing._

**Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what they say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine**

_Kyosuke looked up as he saw his mother enter his room, a simple smile on her face as she made her way to his bed and sat next to him. She patted his head and started to hum a lullaby to calm him down._

**  
If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you**

"_Did the storm scare you? You wet your pants didn't you?" Kyosuke nodded as she started to unwrap the sheets off of him. She then gently lifted him off of his bed and placed him on the floor. _

**From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine**

_Sakura went to his closet and brought out a pair of fresh pajamas. She then kneeled in front of him and began to change him. Kyosuke stood there wiping his tears away as he watched his mother smile as she buttoned his top. And when she was done, she took him into her room, and held him in her rams until he fell asleep. He could feel her place light kisses on his forehead, and run her hands threw his hair, she truly loved him. _

_  
__End of Dream_

Kyosuke started to wake as he felt something warm hit his skin, he didn't remember being anywhere it was warm. Where was he, and didn't he fall asleep on his stomach? When he first opened his eyes all he saw were orange lights. As his vision got better he could see that it was a fire.

"Welcome back kid!" a big head of yellow filled his vision, and Kyosuke looked into big blue eyes.

Kyosuke blinked then he saw an adult pull the mess of blond and blue eyes away from him. Kyosuke sat fully up and saw that he was in a camp sight, there where two adult men with him. Ninja by the way they were dressed. He started to look around, wondering how he got there.

"We found you passed out on a path way." The man with dark hair said. Kyosuke looked up into onyx eyes and felt himself shutter. "Naruto, here didn't want to leave you." he said gesturing to the blond mess.

"Sasuke-teme does that mean you didn't care if we left him?" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto?" Kyosuke asked, more to himself than to the man named Naruto, "that's a really stupid name; it's a really bad tasting topping on ramen, who would name their kid that?" a small chuckle escaped Sasuke's mouth.

"Teme," Naruto turned to Sasuke, "are you laughing? That's a first." Naruto pointed to his companion and smiled. it was then that Kyosuke noticed the symbols on their headbands; they where leaf shinobi, form the same village as his mother.

Sasuke and Naruto started to argue a little, leaving Kyosuke to think about what was going to happen. They where from the same village as the one he was trying to get to, the one his mother told him to go to. But they might be on a mission, or not want a little kid following them if they where going back to their village.

"So," the Naruto man squatted in front of him, which was when Kyosuke got a good look at him, there where three scar like lines on both sides of his face. His skin was a darker color than his own, and wearing a green shinobi vest over a standard shinobi outfit, but instead of blue or a light purple the color of his pants and shirt was this orange and black color. "Where you from kid, we could take you home if you want?"

"Kirigakure," he said naturally, "but I-" Naruto cut him off and stood to talk to Sasuke.

"That's quite far from here, only four hundred miles, could take a few days even if we run." Sasuke said.

"Taking him home might be a problem." Naruto said looking back down at the kid, he could tell this child was a student form his village, because he was raising his hand, waiting to say something.

"Go ahead." Sasuke said looking down.

"I live in Kirigakure, but I was born in Konohagakure, my Momma and I where traveling there." he said.

"Okay, but where is your mother, you said you where traveling together? You two get separated?" Naruto asked.

Kyosuke looked down and pulled his knees to his chest and tried not to cry in front of these complete strangers. He replayed the incident in his mind then looked dup, his eyes becoming watery. Both men then looked down at him.

"We where traveling, and a group of ex-shinobi attacked us, and momma, she died after she saved me." He closed his eyes and thought about her smile. Naruto patted his head and Sasuke leaned against a tree.

"What's your name buddy?"

"My, name?" he looked up in Naruto's kind face, "its Kyosuke." He smiled. Then for some strange reason, Sasuke gasped.

* * *

The song i got from DUMBO!! I love that song.

Please review!!


	7. Chapter 7

Description: Living alone with his mother young boy wonders about her original home

**Description:** Living alone with his mother young boy wonders about her original home. As they are returning, he gets ripped away from her, & left alone. Can her overcome her death? By chance he comes upon two shinobi and his adventure begins there.

**New Description:** Kyosuke Haruno must overcome his mother's death, and find the truth about her relationship with his father. Little does he know, lies are weaved around him, to keep Uchiha Sasuke away from his son. What would happen if father and son finally meet? SasuSaku!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, but I do own all my OCs that appears in this Fan Fiction.

By: llwild1992 (2007-2008)

* * *

Apart Of Me

Chapter 7

"_I live in Kirigakure, but I was born in Konohagakure, my Momma and I where traveling there." he said. _

"_Okay, but where is your mother, you said you where traveling together? You two get separated?" Naruto asked._

_Kyosuke looked down and pulled his knees to his chest and tried not to cry in front of these complete strangers. He replayed the incident in his mind then looked dup, his eyes becoming watery. Both men then looked down at him._

"_We where traveling, and a group of ex-shinobi attacked us, and Momma, she died after she saved me." He closed his eyes and thought about her smile. Naruto patted his head and Sasuke leaned against a tree._

"_What's your name buddy?"_

"_My, name?" he looked up in Naruto's kind face, "its Kyosuke." He smiled. Then for some strange reason, Sasuke gasped._

Naruto and Kyosuke looked at Sasuke at they herd him gaps. The man with rave hair looked to the side, an obvious surprised expression on his face, but he wouldn't let them see it.

"Sasuke-san, are you okay?" Kyosuke asked as he faced the older man, Sasuke noticed the honor suffix added to his name.

"Hn." he answered, as he stood up and began to walk away, in mid-step he stopped, "that's a nice name, it means star gazer if I'm correct." he said surprising Naruto; he then walked away from the camp.

"Wow, you'd better thanks your lucky stars, Sasuke never gives complements!" Naruto said as he patted Kyosuke's back. "Wow," he said scratching his arm then it hit him like a ton of bricks, "your name is Kyosuke, with the kanji 'star' right?" Kyosuke then nodded; as he rubbed his tied eyes. "Now that's why he was nice to you!" He said as he sadly smiled.

"You see," Kyosuke watched as Naruto looked into the fires light, "your name brings back memories that he wants to be kept silent. A long time ago, when we where teenagers, he and his; well you can't call her his girlfriend, but his friend, well they were going to have a baby together. When the baby came Sasuke would try to see son, and she would get so mad at him. They would always argue about him. One day she used a mission to run away with the baby boy, and we haven't seen him since his first birthday." Kyosuke watched as Naruto threw a leaf into the fire.

"Its sad I know, but Sasuke really wanted to make her happy, so they could raise their son together, but she wouldn't listen. I feel so bad to say this, but if Sasuke and I where to pass his son on the street we wouldn't know who he was, we don't even know what he looks like now."

"What was his son's name?" Kyosuke asked as he wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"The same as you have; Kyosuke with the star kanji." Naruto replied.

"So you wouldn't even know it was his son even if you saw him?" Kyosuke asked as he leaned onto Naruto's knee, felling too tired to stay seated.

"Yes, last I checked he and the mother where not in a speaking relationship, if they were he would never tell me." He smiled and he patted Kyosuke's head.

"The mother was so beautiful and wise, our teammate and best friend. I think Sasuke even proposed to her a few times." Naruto said as Kyosuke started to fall asleep.

"So does that mean he loved her?" He yawned,

.

"When she left he said it to me, he really did love her, not because of their child, but because of her." Naruto smiled.

"He lost his son and the woman he loved," His eyes closed, "he must be lonely." He said as he fell asleep.

--X--

Sasuke stopped walking threw the woods as he reached a raised rigid area of the forest, he looked out into the forest and his eyes followed the outline of the trees until it reached the sky, where millions of stars where shining their best that night.

That boy, his name, made him remember what he didn't want to remember. His own son, his Kyosuke, and his "friend". He remembered how he had hurt her; he just wanted to be with her for their son. He just wanted to be the father he never had. A father that would see his son and acknowledge everything he did.

And when he tried to be like that, she would always retaliate and shout, causing them to fight. Ending up in the fight that made her want to run away from the village and keep their son far away from Sasuke.

He always regretted that fight, he was mad, and so was she, they spent a total of three days fighting. He remembered every word that he said to her, and he wished that he could turn back the clock; and tape his mouth shut. Maybe everything would have been some what all right between them. But of course life isn't all the pleasant and you don't come out unsacred.

Sasuke spent seven years coming up with all the apologies he wanted to say to her. He wanted to take back all he did, all he threatened. He wanted her back, in the village, with their son; even if they weren't together he wanted them to be a family.

He wanted her to forgive him, like she always did, with one breathtaking smile. He wanted to make her happy and his son happy, and that is something "Uchihas" shouldn't want.

Throughout the history of the shinobi, al the Uchiha parents where either overprotective of their children because they where worthless, or they wouldn't acknowledge them at all. All parents would be detached from their children, knowing that they would be shipped off to war and never come back.

When the mothers would be detached, all they did was bring them into the world, his mother was like that to Itachi, she gave her first born to the wolves at a young age, she was just a poster mother.

She was really rejecting her son, only acting like she cared because she was the leader's wife, and had to be an example for all Uchiha mothers. Only with Sasuke was she overprotective, because she knew he would be found unworthy, and useless.

Sasuke was taken out of his thoughts as an owl hooted and then flew off. Sasuke looked up at the stars again, and then reached into the back pocket of his pants. He pulled out an old folded photograph, one that was the most precious thing to him, not even his name meant as much to him as this little photo.

The room was a green hospital room, a single bed was the biggest thing, but want was in the bed was what Sasuke cheeriest. In the bed, covered in sheets was a pink haired woman, looking so tired, lightly holding a baby in her arms. This baby was asleep, but his head was fully covered in black hair. It was his child.

"Sakura, Kyosuke." was all he said as he spent more and more time expecting the woman and the child all the time he was out there. When ever he was looking at this photo, you could walk up to him and ask him for his shirt and he would give it to you, because he would be entranced.

--X--

When Sasuke returned to the camp the fire was out and Kyosuke was sound asleep in Naruto's lap. His soft snoring was the only noise for miles in that wood. Naruto was running his figures threw the bangs that framed his small forehead.

"He told me what happened to his mother; she saved his life at the cost of her own. I'm sure that if we'd met her we would have been friends." he smiled.

"We can't keep him, so don't get attached." Sasuke snapped as he sat down next to his stuff, "he's an orphan of another village; we need to send him back."

"But he's originally from our village, we can take him with us, stop being so, so, so….you!" he shouted, Sasuke looked away.

"Shut up Dumb Ass, if you haven't noticed yet, I'm no exactly Mr. Smiles. I understand the position he is in. But the fact is and will remain: he's not my problem."

--X--

Kyosuke's eyes slowly opened, he expected to be in his room, wrapped in his blue sheets, and the soft green color of his walls. The smell of breakfast would invade his nose, and the sounds of his mother, Sakura, singing in the kitchen of heir traditional house.

But when he looked around, he did not see any of the things he wished, none of it was there, not smell of breakfast. All he saw was forest.

'Momma, you're really gone.' he noticed his head was in Naruto's lap, his mother was really dead.

"momma." he mumbled as he sat up and looked around, Naruto was there, where was Sasuke? He stood, as he urge to run appeared in his mind. Even though Naruto and Sasuke has said right in front of him they would take him to Konohagakure, well Naruto said it, he still wasn't thinking strait, the trauma of seeing his mother die right in front of him was still fresh in his mind.

Kyosuke steadily walked out of the camp and started to walk out. It was cool out, turning warm; dawn was a few hours away. "You running away?" a voice asks, startling the poor boy. He jumped up and into a fighting stance, "calm down Kyosuke." it was Sasuke; leaning against a tree, arms crossed, looking down at him, he looked like a giant compared to Kyosuke.

"Mr. Sasuke?" he asked, easing up a bit, but this man still had this feeling about him that made Kyosuke want to stay defensive around him.

"Just Sasuke kid, you make it sound like I'm old." he said getting off of the tree.

"No," Kyosuke shook his head, "Momma always said 'treating people with respect it is the most important thing for me to do when in situations'." he said, quoting Sakura, "she's really gone?" he asked sadly. Sasuke nodded and walked to him.

"Fair enough. You keep going that way, all you'll find is more forest with no end." he said mentioning the direction he was going in.

"I don't care."

"Hn, you really loved your mother didn't you?" Kyosuke smiled, "But I'm sure you father would be worried sick is you never returned?" Kyosuke shook his head.

"My parents weren't together, but she said he lives in your village." Sasuke bent down to his level.

"Well then, Naruto and I will take you to Konoha." he said, making to little boy smile.

"Will you help me find him?" he asked.

"No, I'm an A-class ninja, not a baby sitter." Kyosuke started to laugh.

"You know Mr. Sasuke, you're really nice," Sasuke didn't breathe as he watch the boy smile, "and you're funny to, talking with a strait face, I love it. I think I'm gonna like you!" he laughed harder, gripping his stomach, "and you know what your names rhyme." she smiled and stopped laughing; he looked up as Sasuke and saw a little bit of emotion; it was like he was surprised.

"That smile." he mumbled, 'that god dammed smile!' he looked down, "it really suits you."

"Thanks! I got it form Momma, she had the nicest smile in the world, everyone back home always said nice things about her."

"You're lucky then." Sasuke said pulling off a half smile, for some reason, when ever this little boy smiled Sasuke feels that he has know him all along. 'I wonder is my son would have smiled like Sakura?'

* * *

Wow took a long time!

Anyway review! please, i will only update if i get feedback.


	8. Chapter 8

**Description:** Living alone with his mother young boy wonders about her original home. As they are returning, he gets ripped away from her, & left alone. Can her overcome her death? By chance he comes upon two shinobi and his adventure begins there.

**New Description:** Kyosuke Haruno must overcome his mother's death, and find the truth about her relationship with his father. Little does he know; lies are weaved around him, too keep Uchiha Sasuke away from his son. What would happen if father and son finally meet? SasuSaku!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, but I do own all my OCs that appears in this Fan Fiction.

By: llwild1992 (2007-2009)

* * *

Apart Of Me

Chapter 8

"_That smile." he mumbled, 'that god dammed smile!' he looked down, "it really suits you."_

"_Thanks! I got it form Momma, she had the nicest smile in the world, everyone back home always said nice things about her."_

"_You're lucky then." Sasuke said pulling off a half smile, for some reason, when ever this little boy smiled Sasuke feels that he has know him all along. 'I wonder is my son would have smiled like Sakura?'_

Naruto and Sasuke started off that afternoon with Kyosuke slowly walking behind them. His smile was still plastered on his face as Naruto loudly talked about the village and everything he has ever done to annoy the villagers. Kyosuke listened quietly, adding small sarcastic remarks and quoting his mother on what to do and what not to do.

"You're mother was very wise, I'll give her that."

"She was, almost all the villagers always came to our house to ask for her advice." Kyosuke beamed.

Sasuke looked back, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. Every time this boy smiled—it was just so eerily creepy and familiar. He just couldn't look away. He couldn't be more than seven years old and yet he acted so calm and trusted two strangers with keeping him safe.

Just who was this child?

Where was his father?

Shouldn't his father be worried sick about him and be looking? What kind of father would just wait at home like some pathetic looser when obviously he and his mother where days late?

"So, when's your birthday?" Naruto asked.

"In July, the twenty-fifth." He answered.

Naruto jumped around and started to walk backwards, his big blue eyes bulging, "that's a few days after Sasuke's birthday!"

Kyosuke looked up at the tall quiet man, "really Sasuke, your birthday is around mine?"

"Yes, the twenty-third."

"COOL!" he laughed, "Now we have something else in common!"

Naruto stopped when Sasuke looked down at the child, his normally dark eyes softening. Sasuke never shows emotion, and right there, at that moment he was smiling. With his eyes yes, but it was a smile. Something extremely rare for Sasuke to do, and even more someone to see. He noticed that Sasuke showed some sort of fondness for this child. It was obvious that Kyosuke like Sasuke, but for Sasuke to . . . it can't happen—or he wouldn't let it happen.

Naruto then realized what was happening, why Sasuke was letting this child affect him. It's because of the name. Nothing else. He was sure of it.

Kyosuke's stomach then decided to announce that it was empty. Both men looked down at him. "I guess . . . I'm hungry." He laughed.

Naruto pulled his pack off of his shoulders and opened it, pulling out a breakfast bar, he didn't like them; he only carries them around incase of a food emergency. He handed it to the boy who politely thanked him.

"I'll get some water." Sasuke said as he turned on his heel, "**don't move from this spot**," Sasuke warned and walked off.

Kyosuke walked to a large tree and fell against it so he could sit. Naruto looked from the boy to where Sasuke's back was quickly disappearing. "I'll be right back, Sasuke has the map."

"I thought you knew where you where going?" the little genius said, looking up at him with his sea foam eyes. "Are we lost?"

"Well—Sasuke isn't lost—but knowing myself I can't tell north from east." He said.

He wasn't fooling Haruno Kyosuke, his little ears picked up on the hesitation, and the fact that he was looking him dead in the eyes told him he was lying. "Just go talk to him, I wont move." He beckoned him away with a wave of his hand. He bit down into the bar and looked up at the clouds.

'Damn smart kid…' Naruto headed off towards the river. When he got there he noticed that Sasuke seemed to be waiting for him. His posture relaxed or as relaxed as Sasuke could get, his arms crossed over his chest. "Uh, hi—"

"Hn,"

"Um…well…you see… I—"

"Spit it out, Naruto."

"Remember what you said about getting attached to the kid."

"Yeah,"

"Well that plan just backfired on you."

"Hn,"

"Don't 'Hn" me!" Naruto shouted, "I see the way you look at the kid, all you see is something you wish to see. You don't see that kid—you see Sakura and your son!"

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, his eyes narrowing, "your point?" he asked.

"My point is that you're hurting yourself—again!"

"Again?"

"Yeah, you're starting down the same path as when you came home—when I dragged you home!" Sasuke turned his head, "after you fought Itachi…after he died and you found out the truth about your clan you where going all post traumatic on us."

"Sure," Sasuke said, yelling back, "I admit it, I went psychotic! Humor me, after all the shit I have been dealt; don't I get once time to be insane?"

"Well yeah, but it wasn't pretty Sasuke, seeing you obsess about how clean your hands where and how hard and long you trained so you could fight your demons back. It nearly killed Sakura and me to see you act like that, for two years!" Naruto stood his ground as Sasuke advanced on him, fist balled. "And when I found out what Sakura was letting you do—"

Sasuke wrapped his hand around Naruto's throat and silenced him, his eyes bleeding into sharingan.

"Don't bring her into this."

"Too bad," Naruto disappeared into a puff of smoke and the reappeared next to Sasuke, "She was your crutch and she didn't care. As long as you didn't kill yourself like you where threatening to do, she would allow you to have her. She loved you so much that she was willing to endure your empty affection because you NEEDED an outlet for all the pent up emotion!" his hand gripped Sasuke's shoulder, "if you continue to get attached to Kyosuke than its just going to hurt you when is real father claims him."

"Shut up,"

"No! You know it's true, I'm not going to sit around and allow you to kill yourself emotionally again. I remember how you where when she took the baby; how distraught you where. Do you want that to happen again? Do you really want to go through the feelings of losing your son—family—again."

"He is not my son, I know that."

"But you want to make believe that Kyosuke is your Kyosuke. It's not going to happen, so let him go. Let Itachi, your clan, Sakura, and your son go!"

"I FUCKING CAN'T, NARUTO!"

-X-

Kyosuke knew that those two where taking a long time to talk. But he knew better than to wander off after he finished that bad tasting bar. He leaned his head back against the rough bark of the tree. Watching the clouds rolling past him. When he was rally little he liked to think the tippy tops of the trees shaped the clouds as they went past. Sakura would always smile at him and encourage is imagination to run wild.

_'Momma. . .'_ his heart sank when he thought about her. It has only been a few days and he has thought about her during all of them except today_. 'Am I forgetting her, already?'_ he was happy today, when his mother died right in front of him a few days ago. Shouldn't he be sad? What was going on?

"Kyosuke, I'm here . . . baby, its Momma." Sakura's voice suddenly came from the forest.

His head popped up, his eyes widening, tears forming. "Momma, is that really you?"

"Yes, my love, I'm here—I am alright. Come to me, my son." Her voice was just as sweet as he remembered it, loving and warm. It was her voice for sure, it had to be. Who else would have her voice?

He stood up and looked around him, "where are you?"

"In the forest behind you, Kyosuke I am so sorry."

He walked around the tree and lingered for a moment, remembering what Sasuke had said—warned. But when her voice beckoned him to her once more, he left the tree.

"Momma, why did you make me believe something bad had happened?"

"I wasn't sure you where safe yet, I had to stay behind."

"You scared me, Momma."

"I know, baby. I promise Momma will never do such a thing again. I am just glad you're safe now."

He kept walking towards her voice, the air becoming cold and misty around him. The forest was starting to let up until he reached a clearing. She wasn't there. He looked around for his mother. She had to be there, he wasn't imagining—he heard her voice. She just had to be there.

"Momma, come out," he wrapped his arms around himself as a gust of wind past him. The sent of blood lingering in it. "I don't like this. Can we go now?"

"Baby," her voice came again, "_you'll be going somewhere alright_." It wasn't her voice; it was the man who tried to kill him that night.

"What—" A hand reached out from behind him and took hold of his hair, lifting him up off the ground with a sword to his neck. "MOMMA!" he cried, the tears falling, his little hands reached to the larger one that held his hair. The hand tightening and the cold blade pricking against his skin. "MOMMA!" he called.

"Aw; what is the matter, Kyosuke?" the man's disgusting voice cooed against his ear. "This time, 'Momma' isn't here to save you. She is dead— you know it's your fault. If she didn't have you to protect she would have survived. It was because of your birth that your mother left her family and friends. All this—your life ultimately caused your beloved Momma's death."

"No,"

"She never loved you."

"That's not true,"

"She never wanted you; you are a child of sin,"

"Stop it,"

"Your Momma is never coming back."

"Stop—"

"You know I am right, little boy."

Kyosuke closed his eyes, his tears falling, remembering that night. Her voice screaming though his head, all the things she had done

"_Touch one strand of hair and I'll kill you!"_

"_Run!"_

"_I won't let them touch you, they want me dead because I'm powerful in the shinobi world, all rouges would want me dead."_

'_Am I, I,' he looked up, 'going to die?'_

"_Kyosuke!"_

"_Momma please get up?"_

"_Son," he looked up into her eyes, "do you remember the way to Konohagakure?"_

"_I guess so, but why do I have to know, you'll be with me?"_

"_I'll be with you, "she leaned back and tightened her hold on him, "even if you can see me."_

"_What do you mean if I can't see you?" He sobbed, "I can always see you Momma."_

"_I will always be with you, forever. Listen to your heart my precious one; it speaks softly so listen well,"_

He opened his eyes and screamed the first name that came to thought, "SASUKE!"

-X-

Naruto and Sasuke where still arguing when the cold air reached them. "Sasuke, believe me; that boy is getting to me too. He reminds me so much of her, and I am sure you see it too—"

"_SASUKE!"_

Both men turned towards where Kyosuke's voice screaming. Their eyes widening as they sensed the chakra of the attackers, Sasuke had already griped a kunai.

"What the—"

Sasuke ran, his chakra gathering in his hands.

Kyosuke soon saw Sasuke coming towards him, blue swirling chakra in his hands. He closed his eyes and held his hands to his ears. The sound he was hearing was coming from the jutsu. The next thing he knew he was laying on his back, Sasuke standing before him. The man nowhere in sight. He sat up and turned, the man was lying on the grass . . . dead.

Sasuke reached down and pulled the boy up by the arms, his larger hands holding him in place. He bent down on one knee and looked him in the eyes. Kyosuke gasped as he locked with blood red eyes.

"What where you doing?" Sasuke yelled, "I told you not to move!"

The red bleed back into black eyes, "he-he was using my Momma's voice." The boy cried, "He's the one that killed, Momma. I thought i-it was her. I'm sorry." His tears came even faster.

The stoic Uchiha blinked before his eyes softened towards the boy. He remembered seeing similar green eyes tear up because of him. And now this child was crying because of him. His hand reached up and whipped the tears away.

"Its, okay now," He said.

"I'm sorry,"

"I know you are."

"I'm sorry."

"Sasuke, is the boy okay?" Naruto ran out and looked at them, his blue eyes looking from the raven haired boy to the dead ninja. "I MISSED IT—DIDN'T I?"

"I'm sorry." Kyosuke said again. He then stepped closer to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around the man's neck and hiding his face. "I'm sorry. I miss her—so much and he tricked me."

Sasuke's hands tightened into fists, he had no idea what to do. But as the child began to cry more and looked towards him for comfort, he slowly became relaxed and patted his back.

'_Sasuke?'_ Naruto watched as his long time friend stood up and began to walk towards him, caring the little boy who they had found in the woods.

* * *

Well—sorry I haven't updated, I've tried to write more of the fan fictions and I've just been busy with my own manuscripts and school.

I have just one request: "DON'T LYNCH ME FOR NOT UPDATING?"

So, what did you guys think? I thrive on reviews, the more reviews I get; I probably will update stories like: Dark Clans, Emerald and Onyx II, I'll Pretend it's You, and Demise of the Uchiha.

R

E

V

I

E

W

!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Description:** Living alone with his mother young boy wonders about her original home. As they are returning, he gets ripped away from her, & left alone. Can her overcome her death? By chance he comes upon two shinobi and his adventure begins there.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, but I do own all my OCs that appears in this Fan Fiction.

By: llwild1992 (2007-2010)

* * *

Chapter 9

Three days after Kyosuke's incident, Sasuke and Naruto where still on high alert, they had no idea if that ninja had comrades also out to get him. Kyosuke seemed to sink into a tiny depression; he walked slowly, stayed quiet, and didn't seem to eat as much as you think a little kid would. What the two adults noticed was that his eyes became darker and didn't show his expressions also what alarmed them was that he looked paler than his normal fair completion. He stayed beside Sasuke even more now. He didn't hold Sasuke's hand or touch him; he just seemed to stay beside him because he felt like Sasuke would protect him.

He was looking for comfort and apparently he wanted it from the stoic Uchiha.

They took breaks for him, sometimes for an hour or two where he would curl up into a ball and sleep because he started to have insomnia, screaming in his sleep and not being able to fall into a light sleep. While Sasuke and Naruto took small naps at night, Kyosuke would sit up by the fire and hold his knees to his chest.

It had taken them almost a week to reach the Fire Country. Naruto and Sasuke where returning home after a mission in the Land of Fruit when they had found the child. Normally it would have taken the two to days or less to get home, but Kyosuke slowed them down, a lot. The Hokage would not be happy that they where late and unaccounted for.

"Don't worry kid, Lady Tsunade will look for your mom's records and find your dad in no time!" Naruto said as he walked along side Kyosuke who was to Sasuke's left.

"Who is Lady Tsunade?"

"Our acting Hokage, she can be mean and loud at some times, but don't worry, she _sometimes_ likes kids."

"…I can't wait to meet her."

"She's not that terrible, don't worry."

"I didn't say that I thought she was terrible, she just sounds…like…not kike other adults I know."

"Trust me, she's not."

"Okay…?"

"For Kami sake Naruto, don't scare the kid!" Sasuke said, pulling Kyosuke to his other side as they walked in the familiar trees.

"I didn't say anything, Teme!"

"Sure you didn't."

They walked in silence for a wile longer until Kyosuke reached up to tug at Sasuke's sleeve, "do you really think she'll find my dad?"

"If your mom was a ninja here and had you in the hospital there would be a record."

"Okay….do you think he'll want me?" he looked up at Sasuke with sad eyes. "Because I'm really scared about finding him; what if he as a new family and there is no room for me. What if no one wants me?"

Sasuke's eye twitched at the thought of no one wanting this boy. His right hand reached down to rub Kyosuke's hair, smoothing the small spikes at the back. "Don't worry; there is someone in this world who wants you. If not your father then someone else would love to have you."

"Thanks, Mr. Sasuke." He sadly smiled up at him.

-X-

They finally reached the village's main gates around dinner time. Kyosuke's spirits went up a little as they took him down the main road. He was amazed at how many people lived in this village; it was so much bigger than his own, vendors lined the streets with candy and food, the colors seemed more vibrant in the night with all the lights on. Naruto even bought him a very large lollypop, the size of his head, and a bowl of ramen—nether of which he ate.

As they kept walking a large mountain caught his eye. Well why wouldn't it? It was in the middle of the village and was humongous! Six faces where carved into the rock. One he recognized.

"Mr. Naruto…why is your head in the mountain?" he asked pointing to the formations.

Naruto was walking with a bowl of ramen and literally swallowing it whole. "(SLURP) they finished it!!!! (GULP) that the Hokage Mountain, all the Hokages are honored with that; so call me the Sixth Hokage."

"WOW! But why are you going on missions?"

"Tsunade hasn't retired yet; she's the acting Hokage and I'm just so amazing that I got the title; the second youngest man to get it." Naruto started to walk faster so he could get a closer look to it. "It looks so cool!!! I'm the only one who's smiling—Naruto you are amazing!!!!"

"He talks about himself a lot, doesn't he?" Kyosuke said as he leaned closer to Sasuke.

"Yup," he pointed up to the middle face, "that's Naruto's dad, the forth Hokage."

"Wow."

-X-

Kyosuke sat with his back to the chair as he sat inside Lady Tsunade's meeting room. She was a woman who looked so young but acted like a crabby old lady. She scared Kyosuke, so he didn't look up at her, so he looked at his feet. She was in the process of yelling at Naruto and Sasuke who where standing behind him.

"So…both of you are trying to tell me that you found this little boy in the forest and decided to bring him with you?" she asked.

'_Momma wasn't as __**big**__ as her; I don't know __**where**__ to look.'_

"Yes, ma'am." both men answered, standing at attention.

Tsunade stood up from her chair and made her way in front of the scared little boy and looked down at him, than back at Naruto and Sasuke. "You both know I hate it when things do not go smoothly. You where late by five days—_unaccounted_ for five days! This boy made you late, but…" she leaned down to look Kyosuke straight in the eyes, "he is—" she wrapped her arms around his fragile little body and pulled him into her chest, "—absolutely adorable!!!!!!"

Kyosuke tried to scream, but where his head was situated he couldn't. "Honestly isn't he the cutest little thing? I just want to hold him, kiss him, and love him to death!" she cried as she literally smothered Kyosuke in her chest.

Naruto leaned over to Sasuke, "think she had a point?" he whispered.

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

"Now than," she placed a very dizzy and pale Kyosuke back into his chair. "I have matters to discuss with this boy, none of which concern you. So you may go home."

"Okay—"

"—we'll wait in the hall." Sasuke cut Naruto off and then walked out the door.

"I guess Hinata can wait."

When the door shut, Tsunade smiled and walked back to her seat and stretched out, "I was wondering when you would come back, Kyosuke Haruno. Though I must admit that I was caught off guard by Sasuke and Naruto bringing you in, I expected Sakura to bring you."

"You—you know who I am and my momma?"

"Know you, I delivered you myself. I would not allow any other doctor deliver Sakura's baby boy unless it was me."

"You really knew momma?"

"Correction—I know your mother. Did she let you come all this way by yourself? That's not like her at all."

"Um….she's…Momma is dead, Ma'am."

"What?"

"She was killed on the way here." His stomach started to hurt as he spoke about her and remembered what had happened.

"She can't be; Sakura is too powerful to have…died."

"She died protecting me, there where missing ninja who wanted to kill me and her. She fought them off…than Mr. Sasuke and Naruto found me."

"So she really is gone?"

"Yes," he felt his tears begin to fall; he clutched his stomach as it clenched in pain.

"I guess," She sobbed a little, "I should inform your grandfather and father."

Forgetting his pain Kyosuke jumped up, "you know my father?"

Tsunade turned around to a small filing cabinet and opened it, "yes," she said but did not mention his name, "We'll have to see about sending information to your village about your mother."

Kyosuke felt the room spinning and the pain in his stomach increase more. As the room continued to spin he felt his legs give way and soon passed out onto the floor. Tsunade turned around as she heard the crashing noise and screamed his name. Naruto and Sasuke opened the door and ran into the room.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know," she turned him around in her arms and gasped as she saw blood on the floor where his head had been. "He's bleeding…" it was coming from his mouth. Kyosuke turned blue and more blood spilled from the corner of his mouth. "Get him to the hospital!"

"What's wrong, why is he bleeding?" Naruto asked as Tsunade stood with the limp boy in her arms and pushed past him.

"Quickly before he chokes on his own blood!" she cried.

-X-

Naruto and Sasuke passed in the hallway of the intensive care facility. Tsunade banned them from going in the room as she examined Kyosuke. Nurses went in and out of the room; every time the door opened the two men would try to look in. They got glimpses of Tsunade hooking him up to an IV and other machines, and of the nurses brining out bloody towels.

"What's going on in there?" Naruto cried in frustration. "He looked sick, but I just guess it was because he was sad. Do you think he's going to die?"

"Hn." He answered.

"Teme, come on!" Naruto stood and gripped Sasuke by the front of his vest, "show come compassion, you and I both know that boy got to you and you are worried."

Sasuke pushed Naruto away and glared at him, "Fine…I'm worried."

Finding they had nothing more to say and where now in an awkward silence they retreated to a seating bench. Not a minuet passed until Tsunade exited the room and pulled off her sterile gloves. They launched off the bench and to her side.

"Well?" they asked.

"He's stable for the moment." Sasuke saw the glint of apprehension in her eyes, "He's in a medical sleep but you can go in and see him." Naruto zoomed past her and into the room and to Kyosuke's bed side. As Sasuke started to walk past her, she gripped his wrist and held him back, "not you, Uchiha. Come with me, please."

"Yes, ma'am." he said quietly.

She started down the left hall and lead Sasuke into a filing room. "We keep all records of births and deaths in this room, along with some other medical information." She said as she flipped on the lights and turned to face him. "Okay, I'm going to tell you the truth."

"Is that boy even going to survive the night?" he asked in anger.

"He will, _if _he receives the attention he needs. I'm guessing from the trauma he went through when his mother died made him stop eating and sleeping. Because of his age his internal organs began to shut down, also an ulcer has formed on his stomach from being stressing which is why he is coughing up blood. The blood is also from being starved, dehydrated, and stressed—it is also causing his system to shut down at a fast rate."

"All in seven days?"

"He's young; his body will react different than a man your age, Sasuke."

"How will he get better?"

"Well he's on fluids, so that will help him wake up and he'll have to be on a strict diet a first to reintroduce him to food—or else he might eat himself to death. But the most important thing he needs right now is a blood transfusion." She sighed and looked hard at him, "This child can not receive any blood we have stored in the hospital, and it will only poison him. He is AB positive but it's what's in the blood that is most important, his blood has a specific and very rare enzyme that will help him control his chakra when he is older."

"What do you want me to do about that? Find a donor that could take weeks?"

"No, there is one in the village. The enzyme is found in Kyosuke's family."

"His father?" he somewhat snarled.

"Yes,"

"So you want me to track down a man who probably doesn't want anything to do with that boy?" Sasuke asked, his temper flaring.

"No, I need you to give blood."

"…I'm not his father."

She turned around and went to a filing cabinet labeled "H". She opened it and searched until she found the fail she needed, shut it and opened it. "He needs your blood because that boy is your son," she turned towards Sasuke and presented him with the file. It said on the tab; "Kyosuke Haruno", it was his medical file and had a recent picture of the seven year old boy.

He was Kyosuke.

That boy is Kyosuke.

That boy is Sasuke's son!

Sasuke felt his world spin out of control.

"Will you give him blood?"

"In a heartbeat." He answered automatically.

* * *

Hi, so it's almost over, and finally I update this story. I've been fighting a computer virus for months now and it's gone.

So Sasuke has found out that Kyosuke is his son and is going to save his life. What do ya think of that, not so stupid is he now? That boy was right in front of him for what…four chapters and it didn't even cross his mind that this boy looks exactly like him?

Thanks for reading and REVIEW please?


	10. Chapter 10

**Description:** Living alone with his mother young boy wonders about her original home. As they are returning, he gets ripped away from her, & left alone. Can her overcome her death? By chance he comes upon two shinobi and his adventure begins there.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, but I do own all my OCs that appears in this Fan Fiction.

By: llwild1992 (2007-2010)

* * *

A Part of Me

Chapter 10

Sasuke sat beside Kyosuke through the night. The little boy slept soundly, almost as if he were dead. But with every little breath he took Sasuke was assured his son was safe. In that big bed surrounded by all the equipment he was hooked up to made the seven year old look so small and weak. But he wasn't.

His son survived all his trials…alone.

Completely alone in the world, yet he managed to travel as far as he did.

Until Naruto and himself found him in the forest and befriended him, Sasuke had wanted to leave him at an orphanage all because he didn't care. He couldn't even realize the little boy was his own son until it was too late. Now he was sick. Now Sasuke had no idea what it was he had to do.

He sat beside his son with his head in his hands and wondered why he felt so useless. He couldn't help Kyosuke. Sure he gave blood to help the kids get out of the extreme danger. But he had to heal…slowly.

"It's strange isn't it?" Tsunade said as she checked Kyosuke for vitals.

"What is strange?" Sasuke asked.

"How fast the worrying feelings set in?" Sasuke turned his head away, "don't worry I won't tell anyone that you're scared shitless for your son. The big and powerful Uchiha finally has a weakness; he doesn't know what to do for a child." She laughed, "I understand thought. You don't have the parental knowhow. You never got the chance to be a father…to learn to be a father. But now you have a seven year old to take care of on your own. I understand that you are afraid. But who wouldn't be? You are a shinobi, a damn good one at that too. But you've never had the experience of raising a child. So don't be shy and ask for help when you need it."

"Sakura didn't need help…"

"Yes she did. She wrote to me once a week after she left and asked for advice. But as time passed she grew accustomed to being a single mother and finally knew what she had to do." Looking down at her clipboard she scribbled something quickly and then turned her attention back to Kyosuke. "With the omission of Sakura's father, you're all he has left in the world. And he's all you have left of your family." slowly a hazel eye turned to see Sasuke.

His onyx eyes overlooked the sleeping child. Those eyes that had once held a storm hate and the burning for battle now reflected the precious little life that struggled to heal in the bed. Normally Sasuke is a very brutish person, arms crossed and eyes closed, ready to attack at moment's notice. But at this moment, as he looked at the last family member this he has, the storm inside his heart is quieted.

Kyosuke….

"From what Naruto told me," She got his attention back, "you wanted nothing to do with him at first. But as time passed you seemed to get attached to him, was it out of guilt for him or did you feel a connection."

"He interested me."

"But did you feel a connection to the child?"

"What connection?"

"Most men, if they had no idea that they had fathered a child or lost contact with a child, will ignore the feeling if they meet unknowingly. The feeling is the primal voice saying "mine"; that child is mine; I am the father of that child."

"I felt…I knew him somehow."

"Then you acknowledged it, good."

Leaning back into his seat Sasuke became defensive, "What do how I feel about him apply to anything."

"It tells me that you'll be a good father, and won't have any problems after some time."

"Considering the father I had?"

"I remember your father; he was a good man, just too prideful. He wanted what was best for the family, though he did want to overtake the village and all. But in the beginning as a young man he was a good father. You just don't remember it, or maybe you weren't even born yet. I am getting up there in age, hard to remember stuff." She laughed and then approached Sasuke, she looked down at him almost angrily, "but remember; I am his **godmother** and if I say you need to do something, god help you, you do it!"

Surprised in her sudden mood swing Sasuke answered, "Yes Ma'am."

The door opened causing both to look back.

"Ohmigod!" a loud preppy voice said, "Billboard-Brow's baby is back!" Ino ran into the room, her hands wrapped around a five foot teddy bear and holding balloons. She rushed over to the bedside and looked down at him. "He looks just like you Sasuke! I knew it, I knew it—Sakura owes me twenty dollars!"

"What a drag," a new voice said tiredly as Shikamaru entered the room, "you two actually bet on whose genetics would prevail in a baby? So lame…"

"You shut up!" Ino dropped the teddy and balloons and turned to her hold teammate, "if you met Sakura's parents you would too. He dad had curly black hair, before he went bald, and her mom had bubblegum pink. There was a chance Kyosuke COULD have had pink hair. So ha, Mr. Genius Stinky Pants. What do you have to say about that? I **know** something you _don't_!"

Passively the lazy Nara pointed back at her, "You do know we're standing in a recovery room and you are yelling at the top of your lungs while a child sleeps? Right?"

Ino froze and turned back to see two annoyed people standing behind her, "sorry….I'll leave now…." And she did along with Shikamaru.

Tsunade finally took Kyosuke out of the medicated sleep after three days. Slowly he was taken off all the machinery that monitored his vitals until he slept with a single heart rate monitor on his finger. It was the Kyosuke didn't seem too small and fragile. Sasuke finally started to get close to him.

Sasuke placed his fingers onto his son's forehead and smoothed the spike bangs to the side. Yup, he has Sakura's forehead. Kyosuke also had his completion and brooding brow. Seeing his child up close, touching his child, made Sasuke wonder why he didn't see it in the first place. There was no doubt in the world that this child was his.

At last he was here.

The one little person he had longed for to be at his side.

His child was home.

At the expense of the mother…Sakura gave up everything for this little life. Sasuke had taken everything he wanted from her and offered nothing in return until this little life was created. If there was anyone who deserved to be a mother it was Sakura Haruno. Her natural nurturing instincts are what drew him her in his most desperate time.

After he had killed Itachi and learned the monsterious truth about his family all he wanted was a soft place to fall. And that was Sakura. It always had been for both he and Naruto. She welcomed him with open arms because she loved him and wanted nothing in return but his love. And in some ways he did give her that, it just came in the form of Kyosuke.

Their sweet baby boy…

But now that little boy was growing up…and he needs his mother.

But all he has now if the absent father he never knew.

_I'm going to change all that._ Sasuke vowed as he gently stroked Kyosuke's little cheek before getting up and standing at the window to look out. It was a new day…a day to restart everything.

-X-

Kyosuke's vision was very blurry as he opened his eyes. As his vision cleared he half expected to see his room…all his familiar things. But he found a clean hospital room. Resting his head on the pillow more he cried.

"So it wasn't all a dream? Momma is really…" Kyosuke wished it wasn't real, but it was. He was alone now. His father the last hope he had.

"I will always be with you, Kyosuke." He heard his mother whisper in the back of his head.

Casting the tears away Kyosuke began to sit up. It was then a red and white crest caught his eye. "Mr.—Sasuke!" he gasped as he sat up fast. Sasuke was standing in his room at the window.

Having heard his name Sasuke silently turned and casually looked at the boy. "You're finally awake?"

"Uh…yes." Surprised Sasuke was here Kyosuke sat quietly.

The older man moved around the room to sit beside him in a chair, "do you remember what happened?"

"No,"

"Well, over the time you traveled alone and with us, you became very sick. Your body started to shut down."

"Oh….that's bad isn't it?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade took good care of you. But you lost a lot of blood."

"How?" he asked.

"You had an ulcer in your stomach which made you cough up a lot of blood. You needed a transfusion of blood; which is very rare and hard to find. Do you know what a clan jutsu is?"

"Yes…it's a certain jutsu member of a clan can do because it is in their genes to do so. It cannot be performed unless the genes are present."

Reaching over to pat his head Sasuke slightly smiled, "your blood had a certain enzyme that will help you control a clan jutsu you will inherit when you become older. And as of right now that blood is very rare because only two members of that family survive; you being one."

"So—my father donated blood to me?"

"Yes."

"So my father cares about me?"

"He does and I—"

Kyosuke became so excited his started to jump in the bed, "where is he? Did he some to see me? Is he here? Do I—Ouch!" Kyosuke fell back to the bed and clutched his stomach and started to cry. "Ooh!"

Sasuke picked the boy up and placed him back under the covers and sat more on the bed. "Yes he did come to see you. Don't worry he won't go anywhere."

Kyosuke looked up at him with bright hopeful eyes, "that's a relief."

"I have something to show you." Sasuke reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the picture of Sakura and the baby. As he handed it to Kyosuke he begged what every god in heaven that the boy wouldn't become hysterical. "This is my son…Kyosuke."

Taking the small photo into his hands Kyosuke recognized the woman and looked up at Sasuke, "but that's my momma."

"Yes," pointing to the baby, "and that's my son."

Quickly putting two and two together Kyosuke really started to cry, "Sasuke….you—you're my dad?"

"Yes."

Kyosuke's eyes teared up as he dropped the small photo and leaned to hug Sasuke. His shoulders shook as he cried into his father's shirt. Tears of happiness, "All this time I worried if my father even existed and now you're here….you're real."

Sasuke allowed the embrace from the child as he got over the invading feeling he originally got. Softening his posture he hugged the child back to him. "I'm not going anywhere, my son."

Sniffling could be heard from the corner, father and son turned back to see Naruto and Tsunade standing in the back of the room. Naruto leaned his head onto Tsunade's shoulders as he cried.

"I-I've never b-been s-so ha-appy in my-y entire life!" he sobbed.

"Okay Naruto lets go." Tsunade tried to get the hysterical ninja out of the room but Naruto fell to the floor crying. "MOVE BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

Kyosuke looked up at Sasuke and started to laugh. "Mr. Naruto is really weird."

"You have no idea, son."

"I like hearing that."

"And I like saying it, son."

"I think momma would be happy right now."

"Happy that you're in the hospital?"

"No happy that I'm safe, that I have love, and that I found you. She made a promise to me that she would always love and be with me. But that is only half of what I need, the other half is you; my dad. I am well taken care of, so that would make her happy."

"I have to tell you that I won't be the perfect father."

"And I can't promise to be the perfect son," he smiled.

"Sakura—momma was a god mom?"

"Yup, but you'll be a good dad. I know."

"I'm sorry your life had to be this way. One parent here and another there; it should have been another way."

"It's okay…I will remember my mom for the rest of my life. She's with me; a part of me that can never be taken away."

20 years later...

A much older Sasuke sat in his living room of the main Uchiha house reading the paper. His hair was slightly graying in some places, his skin slowly sagging with age, as did most people his age. His life as a shinobi was renowned and in the peaceful years of his life. With the darkness of his teenage years long gone Sasuke has had a full life of wonders and lessons.

He learned to be a father, a damned good one.

Kyosuke was twenty seven, a man. With his own life, a jonin instructor.

Sasuke had done what seemed to be the impossible, he had raised his son.

Sasuke never married, never had more children. Remembering his youth and how he vowed to repopulate the clan once again he had to laugh. One son was enough for him. One woman was enough for him as well.

The front door opened and two children ran into the room.

"Grandpa Sasuke!" they said together as they ran to Sasuke's side and smiled up at him.

One was a boy with dark black hair cut to fall behind his ears. His eyes, green. He stood before Sasuke and smiled up at him as he spoke about his day at the school and how Iruka sensei needed a vacation because he freaked out too much. When Sasuke spoke back to him the boy became bashful and twitted his thumbs behind his back.

The little girl on the other hand pushed her way into Sasuke's lap and insisted on singing for him. Her dark pink hair was gathered into a braid that cascaded down her back. Her green eyes looked up at Sasuke with wonder and amazement. She was about five years old where her brother was seven.

The same age Kyosuke was when he was returned to Sasuke.

"Rikisuke….Sakura?" a female voice called as a woman closed the door the children failed to close when they entered, "don't bother Grandpa, I'm sure he had a long day." She said.

"Yes, momma…" Rikisuke said as he backed away from Sasuke.

"I'm not bothering Grandpa Sasuke, momma." Sakura said looking up at him and wrapping her arms around his neck, "right?"

"Of course, Sakura, you and Rikisuke are always welcome."

"See?" she looked back at her dark-haired mother and smiled mischievously.

"Okay, I have to go on a mission but Kyosuke will come and get them in about an hour. Is that okay Mr. Uchiha?"

"It's Sasuke….or dad, but yes, that is okay."

She nervously laughed, "Okay Sasuke. Bye, my monsters, momma loves you." And with that their mother left.

The children became comfortable and started to wonder around the house. Rikisuke found something that interested him and brought it to Sasuke. He held up a photograph of a pink haired woman with a child that looked like Rikisuke.

"Who is this?"

Sasuke transferred Sakura from his lap and looked at the photo. "That's your grandmother."

"She's really pretty." Rikisuke said.

"She looks like me!" Sakura shouted in laughter.

"Yes, her name was Sakura."

"Like me?"

"Yup, like you."

"MONSTERS!" Kyosuke shouted as he entered the house, "where are you?"

"DADDY!" the two shouted as they ran for their dad.

Sasuke followed and smiled as he watched his son embrace his own children. So much like Sakura and himself.

A part of them both.

* * *

Okay its over. reviews are welcome. Hope you liked. This story was very near and dear to my heart and thank for thoes who stood beside me.


End file.
